Marshmallow
"BING BING BING BING BONG BONG" ~President Marshmallow President Marshmallow '''was '''a Cybernetic American politician who served as the second President of Cybernetic America. He was the successor to President Orange, who was impeached and sentenced to 68 years in prison and 1 year of community service after murdering Vice President Apple. During Orange's presidency, Marshmallow was sued in a class action lawsuit for damages inflicted by his emotion outbursts, which left him hundreds of millions of dollars in debt. Marshmallow turned to prostitution and drug trafficking to repay this, and spent five months smuggling cocaine from Cybernetic Mexico into Cybernetic America, until he was suddenly cut off from his suppliers by the start of the construction of Bronald Trump's border wall. Before he could react to that complication, Marshmallow was captured by federal investigators and sentenced to serve 20 years in maximum security prison. After only serving three weeks, however, the Ninth Circuit ruled that Bronald Trump's position as Attorney General was unconstitutional, forcing construction to halt and for the partially-completed wall to be dismantled, reconnecting Marshmallow with his allies in Mexico, who swiftly broke him out of prison through a helicopter escape. Outraged by this, the Cybernetic American Congress, at the urging of Attorney General Mike Pence, invaded Mexico, destroying half of the country, and captured Marshmallow, who was sentenced by a military tribunal to exile. Marshmallow sued, alleging that as a Cybernetic American citizen he was entitled to trial in civilian court, citing ex parte Miligan as precedence. The Supreme Court ruled in Marshmallow's favor and remanded the case to civilian court. In civilian court, Marshmallow was able to use his mob connections to force the court to acquit him of all charges (Cybernetic American law does include the infamous Not Guilty loophole found in Cybernetic Indian law, and so Marshmallow could not have used it). These escapades made Marshmallow famous, and he used them to highlight the extreme corruption endemic in the government. This allowed Marshmallow to jumpstart his political career. Marshmallow founded the National Memearchist Party, and, as Orange had just been impeached for murdering Apple, he was elected as his replacement in the following snap election with covert help from 9Gag, becoming the Memearchist Party's first and only member to serve in the government. As President, Marshmallow's opinions were characterized as being neither liberal nor conservative, but simply retarded. His views were highly controversial, and he often looked under the skirts of women. One of his first acts as President was to restore Bronald Trump to the office of Attorney General, which allowed him to complete the border wall. Upon assuming office, Marshmallow was immediately accused by several members of the Normie Party of colluding with 9Gag in the 2016 Cybernetic American President Election. Marshmallow denied all of the allegations. However, a few months in his presidency an email scandal proved that he was in fact colluding with 9Gag. After this, he was forced to resign to avoid civil war on 8 August 2017. A snap election was called, and Attorney General Bronald Trump was elected as Marshmallow's replacement, becoming the third and current President of Cybernetic America. Marchmellow commended the sudide after. Category:Characters Category:Characters not affiliated with weed bro canon